First Love Hatsukoi
by Mie Ame
Summary: Lo que sucede el 14 de febrero del 2003. Unos meses después de la derrota de Malomyotismon.


**First Love Hatsukoi**

By Mie Ame

------------------------ First Love Hatsukoi ------------------------

2003 Nigastu yuu san nichi (2003, Febrero 13)

Tokyo, Odaiba

Residencia Takaishi

"Tadaima!" anuncia la Sra. Takaishi, desde el recibidor.

"Okaerinasai, Okaasan" contesta Takeru, sonriente, asomándose desde la cocina.

"Huele muy bien" comenta la sra. Takaishi, acercándose a la cocina "A caso hiciste algún dulce, Takeru?"

"Sí" contesta Takeru, tomando un plato de la mesa y mostrándoselo a su madre "Fresas cubiertas de chocolate... Quieres probarlas?"

La sra. Takaishi toma una y se la lleva a la boca, unos momentos después le muestra una gran sonrisa a su hijo "Te quedaron perfectas" dándole un para de palmadas en el hombro "Son para alguna chica?"

"No!.. Cómo crees mamá?" pregunta Takeru, exaltado, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ah! Ya sé! Estas practicando" dice su madre, con una sonrisa de complicidad "A un chico tan apuesto, como tú, seguro le regalarán muchos chocolates mañana... y debes prepararte..." sacando varios papeles de su portafolios y saliendo de la cocina, para dejarlos sobre su escritorio "No te preocupes, hijo.. no te distraeré por mucho tiempo" guardando su computadora portátil en una mochila "Iré a Kyoto por una semana"

"A Kyoto?" pregunta Takeru con curiosidad. Últimamente, habían estado llamando a su madre, para que hiciera trabajos fuera de Tokyo. La semana pasada había ido a Sapporo y la anterior a Nagasaki; y antes estuvo en Otaru, Kumamoto y Kobe, todos los últimos, en semana y media.

"Sí. Me pidieron que hiciera una reseña de todos los templos de Kyoto, para una nueva guía turística" comenta la madre de Takeru "Bueno, era de esperarse ¿no? Después de lo que pasó con los digimons, todo el mundo quiere actualizar sus guías turísticas y poner, en los mapas, sus entradas al Digimundo"

"Entonces... Cobrarán la entrada al Digimundo? preguntó Takeru, preocupado.

"Claro que no, hijo" responde la sra. Takaishi, con una gran sonrisa "Señalarán las entradas, para que todos los que vengan puedan entrar al Digimundo, si así lo desean" arreglando su equipaje "No sería justo negarle a las personas, la entrada a un lugar que, en realidad, no tiene dueño"

"Menos mal.. Por un momento lograste asustarme" explica Takeru, aliviado "Así que... irás a Kyoto.. Espero que te diviertas mucho" sonriendo alegremente.

"Lo haré, Takeru" responde, sonriente, su madre; toma sus cosas y, con ayuda de su hijo, las lleva hasta el recibidor "Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, llama a tu hermano. Tu padre está en Hakone, por lo que Yamato sería el que vendría a ayudarte. Pórtate bien ¿si? No estés en la calle hasta muy tarde y ten mucho cuidado"

"Si, mamá" contesta Takeru, sonriendo. Su madre lo quería mucho y por eso lo cuidaba tanto, no lo podía evitar.

"Bien, creo que eso es todo" dice la sra. Takaishi, revisando su equipaje "Ok, nos vemos en una semana, hijo" sacando sus dos maletas al pasillo e introduciéndolas al ascensor "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai" responde Takeru, despidiéndose con la mano, mientras su madre desaparecía, al bajar el ascensor "Una semana más..." suspira profundamente, cerrando la puerta del departamento.

"Mamá se va?" pregunta Patamon, apagando la televisión. Era cierto, desde que Takeru y Patamon habían regresado de la última batalla en el Digimundo (en donde Oikawa había dado su vida para reestabilizar el equilibrio entre los mundos), la sra. Takaishi y Patamon se trataban como madre e hijo.

"Sí. Irá a Kyoto" contesta Takeru, sonriendo.

"Ah! Ojalá nos traiga dulces" comenta Patamon, alegremente "Los dulces de Kyoto son deliciosos"

"Qué te parece si mañana...?"

"Mañana estaré con Tailmon, todo el día" interrumpe Patamon, levemente sonrojado "No te importa ¿verdad, Takeru? Quiero decir... No te molesta?"

"Ah? No, está bien" contesta Takeru, sorprendido "Entonces, mañana daré un paseo por la ciudad"

"No saldrás con Hikari?" pregunta Patamon, extrañado "Creí que ustedes... bueno.. celebrarían ese día, juntos"

"Hikari y yo?" pregunta Takeru, sorprendido "Ya no.. No más"

"Por qué no?" pregunta Patamon, curioso "Pensé que si Tailmon y yo nos.. gustábamos, Hikari y tú se gustarían, igual"

"Hubo un momento en que así fue, pero ahora, eso ha cambiado" explica Takeru, sonriendo ante el comentario de su compañero digimon "Ese sentimiento se esfumó poco a poco. Sin embargo, no creo que Tailmon y tú dejen de gustarse" entrando en el baño, para darse una ducha.

Mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo, con delicadeza, Takeru pensaba en la nueva persona que ocupaba su corazón. La imagen de esa persona especial venía a su mente con cada gota de agua que rozaba su piel, su aroma con el jabón deslizándose en su cuerpo, el vapor de agua era semejante al aliento de aquella persona que, desde hacía poco tiempo, le impedía dormir con sólo recordarla. Nadie le impediría hacerle saber lo que sentía. Se lo diría al día siguiente, ahora lo único que le faltaba, era hallar las palabras correctas para que el mensaje llegase claro y suave a la vez. Ya que su rechazo sería una herida mortal. Al salir de la ducha fue directo a su habitación y se quedó dormido, soñando con su nuevo amor.

-- 2003 Nigatsu yuu yokka (2003, Febrero 14) --

Takeru estuvo un 'poco' ansioso durante las clases, además de MUY ocupado evadiendo y escapando de todas las chicas que se le acercaban para darle chocolates, con la esperanza de que las correspondiera. Al fin, las clases terminaron y regresó a su casa. Estaba a punto de salir del apartamento, cuando sonó el timbre.

"Ya voy!" contesta acercándose apresuradamente para abrir. Al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"Konnichi ha" dicen Yamato y Taichi, sonrientes.

"Ko.. konnichi ha.." contesta Takeru, sorprendido al ver a su hermano y a Taichi ahí.

"Vas a salir?" pregunta Yamato, revisando de arriba a abajo, a su hermano menor. Quien se había arreglado un poco más de lo que generalmente lo hacía.

"Seguro saldrás con una chica" sentencia Taichi, con una sonrisa maliciosa "Hikari-chan me contó que muchas niñas te llevaron chocolates"

"Bueno, si voy a salir, pero no con una de las chicas de la escuela" contesta Takeru, invitándolos a pasar.

"Podemos saber con quién, entonces?" pregunta Taichi sentándose, junto a Yamato, en el sillón y abrazándolo cariñosamente.

"Mmm... les llamaré desde su casa" contesta Takeru, sonriendo.

"De acuerdo. Pero.. Podemos quedarnos aquí?" pregunta Yamato.

"Claro" contesta Takeru, tomando un paquete de la mesa y llevándoles un plato con fresas en chocolate a su hermano y su cuñado "Ittekimasu"

"Itterasshai" contestan los otros chicos, con amplias sonrisas.

Takeru llegó a su destinó cuando acababan de dar las 3:30 pm y tocó el timbre de la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo, tal vez debía pedir un consejo antes de hacer cualquier tontería. Una mujer abrió la puerta y en seguida se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Konban ha, Takeru-chan" dice la mujer, sonriendo amablemente "Pasa, pasa. Estás en tu casa"

"Konban ha. Gracias, sra. Ichijouji" contesta Takeru, devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Ken-san está en su habitación, puedes entrar, no creo que le moleste" comenta la sra. Ichijouji "Sólo me pidió que le dijera, a las chicas, que no se encontraba. Sabes? Han venido más de 30 en lo que va del día. Y seguro que a ti también te ha pasado"

"Algo así" contesta Takeru, avergonzado. Caminó directo al cuarto de Ken, en cuanto la sra. Ichijouji dejó de hablar. Abrió la puerta y entró "Konban ha, Ken"

"Ah! Konban ha, Takeru" responde Ken, sonriéndole a su amigo.

"Estas ocupado?" pregunta Takeru, viendo que la computadora de Ken estaba prendida.

"Para nada" contesta Ken, apagando el aparato "Sólo ordenaba unos archivos.. Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Quería preguntarte algo" explica Takeru "O, mejor dicho... contarte algo"

"Soy todo oídos" dice Ken, sentándose en la alfombra e invitando a Takeru a hacer lo mismo, quien hace lo que se le ha pedido.

"Recuerdas que te conté que me gustaba Hikari-chan?" pregunta Takeru.

"Desde luego que sí" contesta Ken, sonriendo "Fue una de las primeras veces que hablamos solos, hace tiempo. Empezábamos a ser amigos.. Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Es que es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte" explica Takeru "Yo... ya no siento nada, más que amistad, por Hikari-chan. En realidad me gustaba mucho pero, ahora, amo a otra persona. Y lo peor, es que no sé si esa persona me corresponde... me atemoriza el hecho de que no lo haga"

"A buen árbol te arrimas" dice Ken, sonriendo "Esa es la única materia de la que no sé nada. Jamás me había puesto a pensar en algo relacionado con el amor que pudiera sentir hacia alguien más, a parte de mi familia y Wormmon"

"Mmm... ya veo" suspira Takeru "Por cierto. Dónde está Wormmon?"

"Me dijo que iría con Veemon, Armadillomon y Hawkmon, a celebrar éste día" contesta Ken, alegremente "Creo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos"

"Como nosotros" comenta Takeru, recobrando el ánimo "Ah! Puedo usar tu teléfono? Le prometí a mi hermano que lo llamaría, para que supiera dónde estaba"

"Desde luego" responde Ken "Está en el corredor"

---- Odaiba, residencia Takaishi ----

Pu ru ru ru ru!

"Moshi moshi" dice Yamato.

"Onni-chan?" pregunta Takeru "Sólo llamé para avisarte que estoy en casa de Ken-san"

"En casa de Ken? Qué haces allí? Creí que saldrías con una chica" dice Yamato, extrañado.

"Vine a pedir consejos, hermano" responde Takeru "Ken es mi mejor amigo"

"Bien, luego me contarás cómo te fue con tu declaración, y más importante: a quién te le declaraste" dice Yamato.

"Si, te lo prometo" contesta Takeru, apenado "Mata ne!"

"Hai, jaa mata" responde Yamato, colgando el auricular.

"Qué pasó?" pregunta Taichi, cariñosamente, jugueteando con el cabello de Yamato.

"Takeru fue a pedirle consejos a Ken" contesta Yamato, dándole tiernos besos a su amado Taichi.

----- Tamachi, residencia Ichijouji -----

"Gracias, Ken" dice Takeru, sonriente, al regresar a la habitación de su amigo.

"Cómo se encuentra Yamato-san?" pregunta Ken, curioso.

"Muy bien" contesta Takeru, volviendo a sentarse "Está en mi casa, con Taichi-san"

"Ah, ya" dice Ken, pensativo "Sabes? Creo que cualquier chica a la que te le declares, te corresponderá" sonríe tiernamente, tratando de animar a Takeru.

"Por cierto!" exclama Takeru, recordando algo muy importante "Toma" sonriendo, le da a Ken una cajita transparente.

Dentro de la cajita, se hallaba un corazón de chocolate oscuro con letras en chocolate blanco, que decía en un renglón: Ken-san he; y en otro: Takeru yori.

"Takeru, por q...?" la pregunta de Ken se disolvió en los suaves labios de su amigo, su mejor amigo hasta ese momento.

Ken estaba confundido, sorprendido y paralizado de pies a cabeza. El beso de Takeru se estaba prolongando y le quitaba el aliento. Pero, entre más pensaba el por qué de la situación, menos entendía. Mejor dejó de pensar, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el beso, aunque no lo devolvió. Podía notar que Takeru había estado comiendo fresas con chocolate, porque el sabor seguía presente en los labios del chico.

Takeru se separó lo necesario para hablar y susurró cariñosamente "Sukida yo, Ken"

Tomó el rostro de Ken, lo inclinó un poco y le dió un cálido beso en la frente. Se puso de pie lentamente, y salió de la habitación, dejando a su amigo completamente perplejo.

"Takeru-chan, te vas tan pronto?" pregunta la sra. Ichijouji, un poco desanimada "Estaba a punto de llevarles galletas con leche"

"Lo siento, se hace tarde y el trayecto a casa es largo" contesta Takeru, apenado "De todas formas, gracias, Sra. Ichijouji" sonríe levemente.

"Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí" comenta el padre de Ken "Sería un placer para nosotros que el mejor amigo de Ken-san, se quedara con nosotros una noche o dos. Después de todo, eres como de la familia"

"Muchas gracias, pero en realidad no puedo" contesta Takeru, amablemente "Será en otra ocasión"

"Te estaremos esperando" dice la sra. Ichijouji, acompañando al chico hasta la puerta "Ken-san no vino a acompañarte hasta aquí?"

"No.. pero así está bien, no se preocupe" contesta Takeru "Shitsurei shimasu"

Takeru caminó hacia la estación, seguía pensando en el beso que le dió a Ken. Parecía que hubiese sido mejor no haberle dicho nada porque, por la expresiones el rostro de Ken, cuando Takeru lo dejó al irse, daba a entender que su amistad no volvería a ser la misma. O, quizá.. ya no existiría. Habría que aguardar para ver las reacciones de Ken, no perder la esperanza y desear que sucediera lo mejor...

Al llegar a la estación de Odaiba, comenzaron a caer delicados copos de nieve. Takeru caminó lentamente hacia su casa, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, se sentía mal por haber hecho lo que hizo; estaba triste, pues estaba seguro de que Ken lo rechazaría, si se volvían a ver; se encontraba confundido con respecto a sus pensamientos y emociones.. nunca se había sentido tan triste, pero feliz a la vez; ni tan angustiado pero, al mismo tiempo, con igual equilibrio en su alma.

Por fin llegó a su casa, en donde sorprendió a Taichi y a Yamato, comiéndose a besos. Las caras que ambos chicos pusieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que los observaba, provocaron un ataque de risa en Takeru, en el cual participaron, poco a poco, Taichi y Yamato. Tardaron un poco en tranquilizarse, pero cuando al fin lo lograron, dieron un gran respiro.

"Y.. qué pasó? Te le declaraste a alguien o no?" pregunta Yamato, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Takeru bajo la mirada y dejó de sonreír, contestando un murmullo "Sí"

"Oh, Takeru-chan.. lo lamento.." dice Taichi, suavemente, llevando a su cuñadito hasta el sillón y sentándolo delicadamente "Te encuentras bien?" sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo cariñosamente.

"Sí... sabía que no me daría la repuesta que yo quería escuchar.." contesta Takeru, tristemente "No esperaba que me correspondiera pero, aún así, quería decírselo, quería que lo supiera..."

"Pero quién, demonios, fue la tonta chica que te rechazó?!" pregunta Yamato, muy enojado, sentado en el sillón de enfrente.

"Ken-san no es tonto!" contesta Takeru, molesto, viendo a su hermano a los ojos.

"Ken?!" preguntan Yamato y Taichi, al unísono, sorprendidos "Por qué no nos dijiste que era él?!"

"No lo sé" contesta Takeru "Supongo que no quería que intentaran convencerme de que estaba en un error, o se pusieran en contra de Ken-san si me rechazaba. Yo.. quería decirles, quería que me aconsejaran, que me dieran su apoyo... a decir verdad, no estoy seguro de por qué no les dije.. supongo que no sabía como decirles" retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos "Perdónenme.. lo siento mucho.."

"No importa.." dice Taichi, abrazando al 'pequeño' y dejándolo que se desahogue en su hombro.

"Tranquilo... te entendemos" susurra Yamato, abrazando a Takeru, dejándolo en un cálido y confortable resguardo entre él mismo y Taichi.

"Gracias, hermano.. Taichi-san..." murmura Takeru, antes de quedarse dormido.

**Owari**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, lo escribí hace como tres años, pero sigo orgullosa de él. - Es el 2° que hice de Digimon (ambos se sitúan en Digimon 02).

Tal vez quieran saber qué sucede después... pues para que se enteren tienen que leer la continuación: 'Tears of Love - Koimizu'

No se la pierdan!

No teman dejar reviews!

_Ame -_


End file.
